The accident
by Smile True
Summary: What will happen after Darry and Ponyboy get into a car crash?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders nor any of S.E. Hintons original characters. This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think!**_

 **-Pony's POV-**

"Ponyboy get up." I heard Darry call from the kitchen. I groaned, rolled out of bed and put on a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt. I could smell bacon cooking.

"G'morning" I said walking into the kitchen, swiping a piece of bacon from Soda when he wasn't looking.

"Goodmorni-" Darry tried to respond before being interrupted by Soda

"Pony! Get your own bacon!" Soda yelled as I took a bite. Soda pinned me down and started tickling me. I tried fighting him off me but it was no use.

"Okay, okay truce!" I yelled between laughs. Soda finally stopped tickling me and I playfully swatted him upside the head before stacking pancakes and bacon onto my own plate. As I was eating I remembered that Darry was working right near my school. I figured I could ask him for a ride.

"Hey Dar, will ya drive me to school?" I asked knowing Two-Bit and Steve were cutting class today.

"I dunno, Ponyboy. Couldn't you just walk?" He responded

"Please Dar, I know your roofing a house right near the school." It really wasn't a far walk to school/ but I didn't want to have to walk alone, especially since it had only been a few months since the incident at the park. I would never tell Darry that I might be scared though I knew he wouldn't be mad or anything.

"Okay, fine." Darry sighed. I quickly finished my breakfast before grabbing my books and going out to the truck with Darry.

We rode in silence until we saw it, a car that had just turned the corner was driving on the wrong side of the road. Our side of the road. Everything slowed down, Darry tried to swerve to avoid hitting the car but it was to late. Time slowed down even more as I saw that the car now was coming straight at me. "Darry!" Someone screamed, was it me? I closed my eyes and screamed. Then everything went black.

 **-Darry's POV-**

Crap. My head hurt something awful, I realized I had hit it on the wheel. I turned to look at Ponyboy and flinched at the pain in my head. I gasped when I saw him, He was unconscious and looked half dead, his side crushed where the other car had hit. "Ponyboy?" I whispered. I was terrified for my kid brother. "Ponyboy." I said louder this time. I knew I shouldn't try to move him so I just gently brushed his hair out of his face, still blonde at the end.

Just then a man arrived. "Um, Sir an ambulance is on its way." he said. As if on cue, I suddenly heard the sirens. A nurse came up and opened the door before pulling me out of the truck.

"What? No, I'm fine!" I defended as the paramedic tried to lead me toward the ambulance.

"By the looks of your head you aren't, don't worry, they are trying to get the boy out right now." I gently touched my head and was shocked to see blood. The paramedic lead me to one of the ambulances and next thing I know we're headed to the hospital with Ponyboy in the ambulance behind mine.

 **Let me know what you think! Sorry i don't know much about medical stuff so sorry if this is inaccurate. I will have the next chapter up super soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: again I do not own The Outsiders nor any of S.E. Hintons original characters.**

 **Thanks to all who read and reviewed my story it really means a lot!**

 **-Soda's POV-**

I heard the phone ring and Steve went to get it.

"Hello this is the DX station. Uh, yeah I'll get him hold on a second." Steve said into the phone.

"Hey Soda their's someone on the phone for you." Steve told me. I wondered who it could be.

I walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Is this Sodapop Curtis?" a woman's voice said into the phone.

"Yes ma'am." I responded wondering why I was getting such a random call.

"Your brothers Darrel and Ponyboy were in a car crash and they're at the hospital now. I'm sorry." She said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can!" I said quickly, hanging up the phone.

"Steve I gotta go to the hospital. Pony and Darry were in a wreck!" I told my friend. Steve nodded grabbed his keys and closed up. I got into the car, panicking about what might happen next. As soon as we got to the hospital I ran into the waiting room.

"Darry!" I yelled as soon as I saw him. I started toward him, he had stitches on his head and looked real worried. I wrapped him in a hug. I realized Pony was missing. "Where's Pony?"

"His side got crushed, he's in surgery now." He mumbled. No. No, Ponyboy was fine. He had to be, right? I felt my eyes dampen but I wasn't gonna cry, not now.

"What happen to you, Darry?" I asked stepping back to look more closely. He was bruised and had stitches in his head, aside from that he just looked worn down.

"Hit my head on the wheel and I managed to cut my forehead in the process. Doc says I have a minor concussion. Nothin' to worry 'bout. I have a killer headache though." He smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

Steve walked in, having parked the car. "Ya really don't have to stay. It'll be a while before Pony's out of surgery and awake." Darry said to Steve. Steve looked at me and I nodded letting him know it was fine for him to leave.

Darry and I sat side by side until a nurse came and told us Pony was out of surgery, She told us his room number and we walked to his room. I gasped, my little brother looked so small and frail lying in that bed with his eyes closed. Darry and I walked over and sat next to him on the chairs. I couldn't help it anymore, I started to cry. Darry wrapped me tight in a hug. I felt the front of his shirt dampen and I tried to get myself together. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I noticed Darry's eyes looked damp.

The Doctor walked in. "Darrel Curtis? May I speak to you about Ponyboy's condition?" He asked. When Darry responded yes he continued. "Ponyboy's leg was crushed in the accident, his nerves were damaged and he will most likely require a second surgery. Their is a small chance his leg will become paralyzed although it is highly unlikely. We won't know the extent of nerve damage until he wakes up. Three of his ribs were also broken, but are expected to heal quite nicely. Any concerns?"

"No, sir." Darry responded.

"Okay, call a nurse when he wakes up. Also although he was given pain medication he most likely will be very uncomfortable." The doctor said before exiting the room.

 **-Pony's POV-**

I woke up and it felt like their was weights on my eyelids. I finally opened my eyes and saw Soda and Darry. "Darry?" I said quietly.

"Hey little buddy, how do ya feel?" he asked. I saw Soda get up and call a nurse.

"Like I got steamrolled." I said "What about you?" I noticed his bruised face.

"Fine." He responded. I tried to turn over to see Darry better and let out a yelp as pain shot through my side. "Pony are you okay?" He asked concerned at my reaction. He got up and moved closer to me.

I grit my teeth "Yeah." Sodapop walked in with a nurse then.

"Hi sweetie, How are you. Anything hurt?" The nurse asked in a much to-sweet voice

Yeah something hurt, what on Earth did she expect? "I'm okay I guess. My side hurts a lot though especially when I breath."

"I would certainly imagine. What about your leg?"

"My leg?" Now that she had mentioned it, my leg did feel strange. I realized it was in a cast. "Weird." Was my response

"So you can feel it? Does it hurt?" She asked

"Um no it doesn't hurt." I was glad it didn't, my side hurt enough as is.

"Okay thank you." She said before walking out of the room. Soda came and sat next to me. I was real tired and started to fall asleep to Soda moving the hair out of my face, and Darry and another man speaking in hushed tones.

 **Thanks so, so, so much for reading! I'm still new to this and don't really know much about medical stuff, so feel free to let me know! Please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter should be up soon! Stay awesome :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of S.E. Hintons original characters. Sorry this took so long to post, my computer restarted and I lost all my writing!**

 **-Darry's POV-**

 **"** The fact that Ponyboy can feel his leg gives me hope for his recovery. The fact that he can't feel pain in his leg may just be due to the painkillers. The feeling in his leg will need to be monitored to know the extent of nerve damage." The doctor told me. I glanced over at Pony, he was asleep and Soda was looking over him worriedly.

"What about his ribs?" I asked remembering how pained his expression had been earlier.

"His ribs will just have to heal on their own, as you know their is not much we can do. In terms of pain, we can give him painkillers but really it's just a waiting game"

"Okay, thank you." I said. the doctor nodded and left. I walked over and sat next to Soda.

"How are ya, Pepsi-Cola?" I asked my brother

"Okay. What'd the doc say?" He asked.

"Just that his leg will probably heal." I said. I had a feeling this was going to be a long road. Soda sighed and sat back against his chair. I did the same and closed my eyes, preparing for what was to come.

 **-Soda's POV-**

I woke up wondering how the heck I had fallen asleep. I look over and saw Darry dozed off in the chair next to mine. I saw silent tears falling down Pony's face, he has a real high pain tolerance to so he must be in quite a bit of pain . "It's okay to cry Pone." I said. He bit his lip and shook his head, I remember how the doctor had told us it would hurt for Pony to breath really deep or cough so I guess crying is also pretty high on that list. I moved over and swept the hair off his face. He wrapped one arm around me and I guess he couldn't help it any longer 'cause he started crying into my chest. I rubbed circles on the upper back of his good side, not wanting to hurt him.

Pony was breathing in bursts between sobs. "Shh, shh." I shushed, trying to comfort him. I saw Darry's eyes open, he got up and called a nurse.

She tried in vain to get him to stop crying, when she finally did get him to stop he swallowed the pain medicines she had brought.

"These should take effect soon." She said. She smiled sweetly and exited, leaving me and Darry with Pony. His breathing eventually evened. He reached over for the pencil and paper a nurse had left him and started drawing a horse, I guess he was trying to distract himself. I recognized the horse as Mickey Mouse and smiled softly at the memories of Mickey.

 **Y'all have been so amazing! I love getting comments! It means so very much. Sneak peak: Pony's getting a visit from the one and only Two-Bit! Stay tuned :) Sorry this chapters kinda rough, I'll probably edit it later.**

 **P.S. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this story, or one I should write, Let me know in a comment or private message. Stay wunderbar! (That's awesome or wonderful in German)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the outsiders nor any of S.E. Hintons original characters. I am SO SO sorry for the late update!**

 **-Two-Bit POV-**

Darry had called me and let me know what had happened. I quietly walked into Pony's hospital room and saw he was awake.

"I have arrived! Please, try to keep applause to a minimum." I said, figuring since Pony was awake I could be as loud as I pleased, which is good because being quiet is not one of my best quality's.

"Hey Two-bit." Soda said. Pony smiled at me.

"How you feelin' kid?" I asked although from the looks of him I already knew the answer.

"Not the best. I'm kinda sore." He responded. Well I'd be darned if that wasn't the understatement of the centenary.

"How 'bout you Darry?" I asked. Gee, his face was all bruised and everything.

"Fine." He said flatly. I walked over to Pony and saw him drawing. I recognized it as Soda's horse Mickey Mouse, surrounded by doodles of Mickey Mouse the cartoon character.

"Nice drawing Pone." I said, the kid was talented I'd give him that. I had never been real good at drawing or anythin' like that. "Hey Soda, Darry why don't y'all go get some sleep. I can hang out with the kid." I walked toward Darry and Soda.

"I dunno." Soda said. Geez, I could entertain the kid for a day. Besides they had to go to work and it wouldn't help if they were falling asleep on their feet.

"C'mon y'all can't go to work half asleep." I lowered my voice. "And being broke with hospital bills ain't gonna help Pony none. You can go home, get some sleep then go to work." I really wouldn't mind watching Ponyboy and it was the least I could do, considering all they do for the gang. After a great amount of convincing they finally agreed to go home get some sleep, come back, then go to work. The hard part was getting Darry to borrow my car. I understand why he wouldn't want to drive and all but he was the most careful driver I know, besides it's not like I was gonna be using it in the hospital.

"Bye Pony, we'll be back soon. And Two-bit, try not to destroy the whole bloody hospital." Darry said as they were about to leave.

"Glory Darry, you'd think I was gonna start a food fight in the cafeteria right off the bat." I responded.

"Nope, I know you would." He said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

I turned and faced Pony "Welcome to operation best time ever, commander in chief being yours truly." I said smiling and hoped this hospital didn't have rules against paper airplanes.

 **-Soda's POV-**

I walked into my room, I had convinced Darry to go to sleep- no easy feat let me tell you. I reached into the closet and pushed away everything on top of a small box in the back of my closet. I counted the money I had been saving since I was five, all the birthday money, all the extra hours that I didn't tell Darry about. I had only taken money from this box once in my life- to help pay for bills right after Mom and Dad had died. I counted 847 dollars and 32 cents. Woah. That was more money than I could have dreamed I'd saved. The truck had been wrecked and between hospital bills we wouldn't have money for a new one, our insurance only would go so far. I went to bed, knowing Darry would have my head if I didn't get some sleep.

I woke up much earlier than usual, earlier than Darry even, and for a moment forgot what had happened. I got up and went to wake up Darry. I knocked before walking into his room, and threw a pillow at him.

"Get out of bed, purple eggs for breakfast!" I yelled in his direction. I grabbed the box from my room, I set it on the table and got out the food colouring and eggs. As I was finishing up breakfast Darry walked in.

"Well G'Morning sleepy head." I said smiling.

"How on God's green earth are you so happy?" Darry asked sitting down at the table.

"Look in that box." I said handing him a plate of eggs. He did as told.

"W-what where did you get this money?" Darry asked dumbfounded.

"Eleven years of saving, use it to help get a new truck, or pay the hospital bills." I said.

"Soda, this is yours, you saved for so long and..." He tried to protest.

"Darry, what the heck do you think I would have used it for? It's not like I'm goin' to college anytime soon. I've been saving until I felt like it was time to spend it and now is that time." I argued.

"Are you sure?" He asked unconvinced.

"Yes. Now eat your eggs, you know how hard it is to get that shade of purple?" I told him, it was really strange telling Darry what to do. I was glad to give my money, we needed it. I sat down and ate my breakfast quickly so we could go visit Pony.

 **Again so so soooo sorry for the really late update! Thanks for reading! Please review! Let me know if you have any ideas to add to this story or any new story's I should write! Y'all are the best! Sorry this chapter is kinda rough but I wanted to get something up, again REALLY sorry for the late update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders nor any of S.E. Hintons original characters. Also someone recommend that I write about Dally. This story takes place post-book, however I can start a second short story aside from this one if you guys would like.**

 **-Pony's POV-**

"Stop doing that!" A nurse demanded. Two-Bit and I had spent the last hour watching Mickey Mouse but Two-bit got bored of that, so we made an army of paper airplanes, and we had been throwing them out the door at nurses when they weren't looking. Two-bit was really good at it, he could get them to fly really far, that's why it took so long for them to catch on that the airplanes were coming from my room. Since I couldn't really move around much mine hardly left the room, so Two-bit would throw them and I would make them. When one got stuck in a nurses beehive hair-style when her back was turned, Two-bit just lost it. I guess from all that laughing they could tell what room was the culprit.

Two-bit stifled a laugh, "Yes ma'am." He said. She sighed and left. Just then Darry and Soda walked in. Darry raised an eyebrow at the whole situation, he cleared his throat. Two-bit wheeled around. "Well fancy meetin' you here." he said.

Darry let out a breath. "Two-bit, what did you do?" Poor Two-Bit looked like a kid who had gotten caught stealing cookies. I laughed, and immediately regretted it. I winced at the pain that shot through my side. The three wheeled around to look at me, I hadn't meant to attract attention.

"How ya feelin' bud?" Soda asked concerned.

I bit my lip for a second. "Okay I guess." I muttered. Darry smiled softly, and Two-Bit looked relieved that the attention was taken away from him.

"Pony, I just talked to the doctor and he said you're second surgery is tomorrow and if all goes well you'll probably be outta the hospital by the end of the week." Darry said smiling, he knew well how much I hated hospitals.

I smiled glad to know I'd be out of here soon. "That's good." I said.

Darry turned toward Two-Bit, oh boy, this was gonna be good. "Would you care to explain why there are paper airplanes in the hall and Pony's room?" Darry asked mock scolding Two-Bit.

"Well Ya see, we were bored so we started throwing airplanes at the nurses when the weren't lookin' but them one of 'em got stuck in a nurses bee hive hair-style and somehow they figured it was us." Two-bit explained, grinning. Darry just shook his head but I could tell he was suppressing a smile. Sodapop laughed, and it was nice if even for just a second we were all laughing and happy.

 **-Darry's POV-**

I really don't know what I expected from Two-Bit, but his explanation was surprisingly entertaining. I had seen the nurse he was talking about on the way to Pony's room, she was grumbling about having to redo her hair after Two-Bit and Pony's little sneak attack. I went to go sit next to Pony and Two-bit flipped the TV back on.

Not five minutes later I heard heels clicking and a woman in a navy pencil skirt and blouse walked in. Between the accident and everything I had forgotten it was time for the state to check up on us. I sighed and stood up, Soda followed suit. "Can I help you, ma'am? I asked, knowing exactly why she was here.

"I'm here to check on Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis, you would be Darrel I presume? I'm Ms. Long" She said. She didn't seem to bad so far.

"Yes ma'am." I responded

"I understand that there has been an auto wreck, and I understand it must be a hard time on your family. However I still must do my job and I'm here to evaluate if you are still a suitable guardian to Ponyboy and Sodapop." She said. She continued to ask questions to Soda, Pony, and myself. I could see the fear of being taken away in Pony's eyes, I don't think anyone noticed.

"Listen ma'am," Two-Bit said. I had completely forgotten he was even there. "Darry is the best guardian anybody could ever ask for and no car wreck could change that." Two-Bit stated firmly. I guess he was sick of all this questioning, not that I could blame him.

Mrs. Long seemed caught off guard. "Well, um it appears that according to the information I have gathered, Ponyboy and Sodapop are under good care." She said before scribbling some stuff on her clipboard. "Get well soon, Ponyboy." She said awkwardly before leaving.

We all looked at Two-Bit questioningly, but he just shrugged. His little speech was unlike him, but I didn't question it. I just sat down and half watched whatever was on the TV.

 **Well hope you liked this chapter! (sorry it's late- AGAIN!) I'll have to work on that! Please review it means a lot! xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Outsiders, nor any of S.E. Hintons original characters.**

 _ **I have a question; Do you guys want me to wrap this story up next chapter or keep going? I am more than happy to continue! I just wanted to see what all y'all thought. I could also wrap up this story, and continue with a sequel. If I don't get opinions I'll just continue.**_

 **-Pony's POV-**

"Do I really have to use that wheelchair, even at home?" I asked motioning toward the wheelchair Soda was holding. We were getting ready to leave the hospital, 'cause I had had my second surgery.

"Yeah, sorry Pone. You have to use it at least until the cast comes off, you can't use crutches right now, you know that." Soda told me. I sighed, I did know. I apparently couldn't use crutches because of my side. I was hoping he would take pity on me and let me use crutches, but I knew it was for the best.

"Okay Pony, you ready?" Darry asked. I nodded, and he picked me up to sit me in the wheelchair. I really didn't like being babied like this, but it was the easiest way and I didn't want to make things difficult. Besides, I think Darry secretly liked being able to baby me. When Darry picked me up he accidentally lifted me by my bad side and I felt a flash of pain. I tried not to make a noise and bit my lip, but I guess Darry felt me stiffen.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't realize." Darry said placing me in the chair gently.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I said, knowing full well he hadn't meant to. Darry wheeled me out of the hospital, because he had already signed me out of the hospital. He wheeled me into the parking lot I remembered that the truck had been wrecked. I gasped when Soda opened the door of a black Ford truck.

"Whatcha think Pone?" Darry asked. I could hear a smile in his tone.

"When did we get a new truck exactly?" I asked surprised

"Few days ago, we wanted to surprise ya." Soda said smiling. Darry lifted me into the truck, and Soda got in beside me. When Darry drove I could tell he was tense, but I had the sense not to mention it.

I woke up with a start, and felt Soda's arm loosely draped over me. I could hear Darry cookin' breakfast and I carefully removed Soda's arm. I moved over to the edge of the bed and reached for the wheelchair. I knew I should wake up Soda to help, but I wanted to do it by myself, besides it couldn't hurt, right? I took a deep breath and pulled myself toward the wheelchair, pivoting to sit. I landed hard and I grit my teeth. I wheeled myself into the kitchen and saw bills laying out on the table.

"Mornin' Dar." I said pretending not to notice the bills. Darry turned around and swept the papers of the table.

"Well rise and shine little buddy." Darry said, I guess he was surprised I was up." Is Soda up?" He questioned.

"Not yet." I replied. He raised his eyebrows but didn't push the matter. Steve who had been sitting in the living room watching some cartoon walked over and sat at the table. Soda must've woken up 'cause he walked in and looked at me.

"How'd you..." He started to ask but I cut him off.

"I didn't wanna wake you up, that's all." I said. Soda shook his head at me and sat down. Darry passed out plates with eggs and toast to everyone. I just looked at my plate and pushed around the food with my fork. I wasn't hungry, I had gotten better with eating since the fire but sometimes I just didn't like the idea of food.

"Pony, you want me to stay home with ya?" Soda asked looking at me.

"No, that's okay Soda, It'll be to expensive anyhow." I replied. I saw Darry's face sink, and I realized he probably thought I hadn't noticed the bills.

"Hey I can watch the kid, it's my day off." Steve offered. I almost spit out what little food I had forced myself to eat. I looked around and noticed that I probably wasn't the only one surprised by Steve's offer. "Y'all are lookin' at me like I just grew a second head. I can handle babysittin' him." Darry and Soda agreed, and I just sat there in silence 'till Darry noticed how I hadn't eaten much and practically lectured me. After breakfast my brothers left, leaving Steve and I looking at each other.

 **Thanks so much for reading! Another rough chapter. (I know, sorry!) Please review! Stay amazing! xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Again I DO NOT own The Outsiders!**

 **Guess what? There's a surprise in the next chapter! (A good one I promise!)**

 **I know, REALLY REALLY REALLY late update! Sorry!**

 **Darry POV:**

I walked through the door and was surprised to see the house in one piece, and Pony and Steve sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. Soda walked in behind me. "Hey guys."

Ponyboy looked at Soda and smiled "Hey Soda." He looked at me. "Hey Dar, how was work? You didn't carry more than one bundle of roofing at a time did you?"

"Of course not." I lied. I'm not sure Pony believed me, but he let it drop. "I see the two of you managed not to kill each other." I said to Steve and Pony.

"Yup, besides it was nice getting to tell Steve to get me stuff." Pony said. Steve rolled his eyes and Soda smiled. Steve left a little while later and we sat down to dinner- mashed potatoes and chicken. After dinner I did the dishes then walked into my room and collapsed into bed exhausted. I didn't really know why I was so tired, probably just because it had been a long week.

"Darry wake up." I heard Soda say. My head was pounding so bad I was pretty sure Soda could hear it. I groaned and opened my eyes. "Darry, are you okay?" Soda said softly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said "What time is it?"

Soda raised his eyebrows at me "It's almost seven." He said. "Maybe you should call in sick." He reached over trying to feel for a temperature. I tried to swat his hand away.

"Soda, I told you I'm fine." I said but I think he could tell I was lying.

"Darry, you have a fever, a day of isn't gonna kill you. Besides you can stay home with Pony." He tried to reason. "You're staying home. I'm gonna go get the thermometer."

He returned a few minutes later, armed with a few aspirins and a thermometer. "Take your temperature." He commanded holding out the thermometer. I took it and handed it back to him.

"102.3" He read. I hated being sick. Pony wheeled himself to my doorway.

"Is Superman sick?" He asked. He raised his eyebrow and I swear he looked just like Two-Bit.

"Yup." Soda replied for me. "And he's staying home, I'll go call in sick for him right now." He said and walked out of my room, Ponyboy followed him into the living room. I rolled over and closed my eyes.

 **-Pony's POV-**

Soda had left a few hours ago and I was sitting on the couch reading a book, with the TV on low. I really wasn't watching it, but it was weird for it to be quiet. I think that Darry was asleep cause their was no noise coming from his room, except for an occasional cough. It was really strange having Darry sick, he was _never_ sick. I was getting real bored of sitting on the couch, but I wasn't good with my wheelchair yet and I didn't want to wake up Darry.

I had noticed the pile of bills on the table, they seemed to be staring at me. I tried to ignore it but I knew what they were- hospital bills. And they were mine. I knew it wasn't my fault, Darry and Soda had told me a thousand times but I just couldn't help it. It still felt like it was all my fault. Two bit threw open the door, shaking me out of my train of thought.

"I have arrived!" He shouted walking threw the door, the door slamming behind him.

"Be quiet will ya? Darry's sick." I said quietly.

Two-Bit looked shocked, and I couldn't blame him. "I didn't know it was _possible_ for him to get sick." He whispered. I noticed he was carrying a bag.

"Yeah it's definitely weird. What's that?" I asked motioning to the bag.

"Some groceries compliments to my Ma." He told me. I knew Darry wouldn't like it, he hated the idea of charity, but I knew Mrs. Matthews was just trying to be nice.

"Thanks man, you can put them on the table. Mickeys on." I said. Just as I said the words Darry stumbled out of his room to the washroom. I felt bad for him, I knew he hated being sick. He always put on the brave face but really, twenty wasn't all that much older and he really was still just a teenager.

"I gotta go meet a blonde at the movies, see ya later." Two-Bit said hurriedly. I really didn't belive him, but I think he felt awkward.

"Okay see ya later man." I said as he left.

Darry shuffled out of the bathroom and sat next to me on the couch. "How do ya feel?" I asked. I was impressed he had left his room.

"Peachy." He mumbled.

"You want some eggs or aspirins or something?" I asked. I remembered that Mom would always make us eggs if we were sick.

"Sure Pone." He said with his eyes closed. I pulled my wheelchair closer to me and sat down. I got some eggs and started to cook them when I noticed the envelopes on the table again. A yellow one caught my eye, I knew what it was. A final notice bill. I turned back to the stove and plated the eggs trying to ignore the nagging feeling of guilt. I grabbed some aspirins and wheeled back to the living room.

"Here ya go Dar." I said he took the plate and I lifted myself back onto the couch. I sat next to Darry and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep.

 **Yeah, I know not my best. Sorry 'bout that. I've been really busy with school! As always let me know any suggestions/ ideas/ constructive criticism! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the the reviews, it means a lot!**

 **-Darry's POV-**

I jolted awake to the sound of Pony's scream "Darry!" I shuddered, realizing how similar it was to his scream right before the accident. "Help!" I rushed to him and Soda's room. I saw Soda trying to comfort Ponyboy.

"Hey little buddy, you okay?" I asked. It had been almost two months since the accident, and recently Ponyboy had been having more nightmares. I always felt bad because I knew they were about the wreck, and I hadn't been able to help him.

"S-sorry to wake you guys up." He stammered. He was always apologizing lately, and I didn't know why and it kind of worried me.

"Buddy, you don't need to apologise." I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and rocked him back and forth.

"I know, it's just... never mind." He said softly. I wished he would tell me what was bothering him. I think he could tell I was disappointed that he didn't say what was bugging him. "Sorry, I just, I don't know." He murmured.

"What's wrong Pone?" Soda asked. He always seemed to be able to get Pony to tell him what was wrong. "You know we won't get upset, right? Just tell us, it's OK."

"I just.. I've been feeling... like... it feels like my fault I guess." He glanced up at us then turned away looking blankly at the bed that by now, the three of us were sitting on.

"What? Pony, you didn't do anything wrong." Soda and I said together. "None of this is your fault."

"I know, but" He took a shallow breath. "I- I.. you guys have to work more... and I know we're behind on bills and.. maybe I could have done something... I don't know... it's just I can't help it. Darry, you could have gone to college, not just that... I mean what's happening now to... all those bills... maybe if I hadn't bugged you to drive me to school.. you wouldn't have had to leave early... I don't know, sorry." So that's what had been bugging him, I felt like there might be more, but I was glad he had at least told us some.

"Bud, I don't now, nor will I ever regret becoming you guy's guardian. You know that." I wasn't lying, sure it was hard sometimes, but I would hate to see them stuck in a boy's home somewhere and we're all that's left, I'm glad I decided to be their guardian.

"Oh Pony, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault, you've got to believe me, okay?" Soda said. Ponyboy nodded and tried to conceal the fact that tears were streaming down his cheeks. I brushed my hand through his hair and laid back on the bed, holding him until his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, with me and Soda on either side of him.

 **-Pony's POV-**

I sat at the table, picking at a piece of toast with grape jelly. Soda was next to me eating eggs and Darry the same. They finished up their breakfast and I was glad they made no mention of my nightmare last night. "C'mon Pone, your appointments in a few hours." Darry said. He looked at my only partly eaten breakfast and gave me a look, but didn't say anything. I was finally getting my cast off and I couldn't wait.

"Alright." I wheeled myself out of the house and toward the truck, following Darry and Soda. I opened the truck door and pulled myself into the seat, using my good leg to balance on. We drove to the hospital and Darry filled out all the paper work. We sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever.

Finally a nurse came out. "Ponyboy Curtis?" The three of us followed her back to a smaller room. "The doctor will be in in just a minute." She said before leaving.

The doctor came in and smiled at me. He talked for, what seemed an eternity. Blah blah blah, most of it was medical stuff, rather boring if you ask me. Besides he was to exited to get his cast off and back to normal to pay mush attention. It had been two months, he was ready to put the accident behind him. The only reminders beside his injuries, was the new Ford, and the fact the Darry's face was still slightly sallow from the deep bruising and cut on his face.

"So Ponyboy, it appears that since your ribs have healed nicely you can start using crutches instead of a wheelchair." The doctor said.

"Wait, what? I thought since I'm getting my cast off I wouldn't need _anything._ " I said. I looked at Darry who didn't seem alarmed, then Soda who seemed mildly surprised... and almost, _sympathetic._ I hated sympathy, and I didn't need any either. My teachers talked about how they would overlook assignments from the week or so following the accident and how they were so very sorry. They didn't need to be. It wasn't them who had to cart around a wheelchair, or was pilling up bills, or who...

My train of thought was interrupted by the doctor. "I can understand that, however when your leg was crushed by the other automobile nerve damage occurred and it will take a while for you to have the same ability as you previously did. It's also important to note the possibility of permanent damage. This could have a range of effects, depending on the extent of damage, and of course how well your leg healed." Did he mean I might never be able to run track again? No, that wasn't possible. It may just take a bit longer to heal, right? The doctor talked to Darry for a little while before he took off my cast. It was strange, but didn't hurt. The doctor gave me some crutches and had me try out walking

"Okay Ponyboy, just support the weight on your crutches and good leg." The doctor instructed. I did as told moving around the room. I was shocked at how little strength and control I had over my bad leg. "Very good. I'd like to see you back in a week for a further evaluation. For now be careful and take it easy." Darry signed me out and we made our way back to the truck. I got in and leaned against the window, getting lost in thought.

 **Super sorry for late update, schools been crazy! I'll try to update more though! Please review, it means sooooo much! XX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, GIANT thanks to all you read and reviewed! You guys are brilliant! xx Sorryyyyy for the super super super super super late update, school is insane! I PROMISE I'll be MUCH MUCH MUCH better about updates but between writers block, insane amount of school work and helping out at the barn I have barely had any time! I'm wrapping up this story but if you want a sequel, just ask! BTW I'm going to be starting some more stories so check those out! I'll totally take requests, first I'm going to write a Dally story as per a request.**

 **-Pnyboy's POV-**

"C'mon Pone get up." Darry said for the second time this morning. "First day back at school." I moaned and rolled over, facing my older brother. My leg was particularly sore and for a very brief second I thought about doing what Darry and Soda had tried to convince me of; go back to school in a wheelchair. I mean it did make the most sense, I was having a terrible time with my crutches because my bad side had very little coordination and my good leg had lost muscle. But I guess I'm stubborn and so I won't go back to a wheelchair.

"Alright, hold your horses Dar." I told him. I stretched over the bed and grabbed my crutches. I hobbled out to the kitchen following Darry.

"Mornin' Pone." Soda said as I walked in. I returned the greeting and grabbed a few pancakes. My mind started to drift toward school. I really wasn't looking forward to going back. I like school well enough but I just can't seem to bring myself to look at it in a positive light. I ate my breakfast while Soda practically inhaled his. The scene seemed strangely familiar, but I guess it's 'cause the same way the morning of the accident started. I took a deep breath in. It will all turn out fine. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing will go wrong. I chanted silently when I felt better I made my way to the truck, with Darry on my heels. I boosted myself up into the truck and leaned my head against the window, getting lost in my head on the all to familiar drive to school.

 **okay guys y'all are awesome and I love ya! SORRYYYY about being insanely late! xxxx**


End file.
